Salmigondis: The Animated Series
Salmigondis: The Animated Series (also known as Salmigondis) in the fourth season and associated merchandise is an Annie Award-winning musical and interactive animated television series shown on Disney Junior. It is based on Disney's Fantasia 2000, Melody Time, Beauty and the Beast, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Little Mermaid and Peter Pan. The TV series was first broadcast with a television movie, titled Salmigondis: The Seadfast Tin Soldier on Disney Junior on November 22, 2016 and began airing as a TV series on February 14, 2017 on Disney Junior. It stars Kate Higgins, Zach Callison, Jeff Bergman, Maurice LaMarche, Demi Moore, Jodi Benson, Katherine Von Till, Corey Burton and Jeff Bennett. The series is created by Disney veteran Bobs Gannaway, whose works include another Disney Junior series, The Lion Guard. The series focuses on Ballerina and Tin Soldier from Fantasia 2000, Pecos Bill from Melody Time, Beast from Beauty and the Beast, Esmeralda from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Ariel and Melody from The Little Mermaid and Captain Hook and Mr. Smee from Peter Pan. Plot A new entertaining series for children 4 to 7 years. The incredible adventure of toys that had been abandoned, forgotten or rejected and which, one stormy night, by an extraordinary and inexplicable situation, became human! Deliciously Clowning humans! Nine characters that now coexist in a parallel world, where each has recreated his own universe. Imagine a ballerina a little diva who would like to be a fairy tale Princess, a rescuer of too voluntary elite and a pretty rocker witch. Add a goofy cowboy, a friendly monster, a super heroine of video game and his sidekick "robot", as well as a somewhat grumpy pirate and his grand dadais of Navigator. Laugh and be moved by tell beautiful stories, that's what children will live to hodgepodge. The experience will be before while playfully, but children can also, all in fun, learn and discover good things with our characters... Characters *Ballerina (voiced by Kate Higgins): *Tin Soldier (voiced by Zach Callison): *Pecos Bill (voiced by Jeff Bergman): *Beast (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): *Esmeralda (voiced by Demi Moore): *Ariel (voiced by Jodi Benson): *Melody (voiced by Katherine Von Till): *Captain Hook (voiced by Corey Burton): *Mr. Smee (voiced by Jeff Bennett): Episodes Except for the five-part set of episodes made from the pilot movie, each 22-minute episode of the series was self-contained. Plot points introduced in each episode stayed in the episode and any character development did not appear to continue through to future episodes. Most of the episodes followed a similar format, where in the next case was presented at the start of the episode, then the bulk of the episode had the sleuths gathering clues and investigating the situation. In the last few minutes of the episode, the case was resolved, usually in dramatic fashion and the final moments would have a humorous wrap up scene between the Salmigondis. Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Fantasia 2000 characters Category:Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Category:TV Series Category:Disney Channel